Unrequited Love
by AnimeHolic101
Summary: Blaine was inlove with his best friend Sebastian but he is still in the closet. What will happen now that Blaine drunkenly kiss the man he loves? Will love blossom or will friendship ends? Seblaine SebxOC eventually Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and if I ever did, Klaine would married by now xD. I only own the plot of this story. Hope you enjoy~

Thank you to my beta-reader~ xoxo

Love and trust are both fragile. One little mistake may result to millions of broken pieces. To love someone, you need to give it your all and never let the other feel unwanted because once you take love for granted; there is no guarantee that it will remain yours.

CHAPTER 1

It was around midnight when it started to rain heavily in Westerville. Streets were starting to flood, the lawns soggy and wet. The sky was pitch black and lightning started to flash. Thunder seems to never stop until the break of dawn.

Around eight in the morning, the sun started to show and the remains of the evenings heavy rain had started to clear. People started to venture out, tentatively at first, then with more confidence. Around 1 in the afternoon, it started to become a perfect sunny day.

Blaine Anderson was sitting alone in his bedroom listening to Katy Perrys' song, _the one that got away_. He sighs as he remembers the events that took place a week ago. "He'll never talk to me again, how could I screw up our perfect friendship?" he asked himself as tears started to form in his eyes.

_Fag, slut, man whore! __'_That's what he'll think of me now'. Fresh tears could be seen running down his face as he desperately tried to forget the events that kept on playing on his head. "How could I let alcohol destroy my rational thinking?"

He only saw Sebastian once this week and it's from a distance. He must be with his friends and talking about how a fag I am. I wish I had a time machine and go back to the time where I kissed him. KISSED HIM! MY GUY BEST FRIEND! I feel so humiliated, how can I let my desire control me? Our five years of friendship has been flushed down the toilet by none other than me. If only I didn't attend Wes and Davids' party, if only I didn't drink much alcohol, everything would still be normal between us.

We could have still be friends.

He remained crying until he fell asleep. He was dreaming about the kissed that they shared.

_It was last Saturday morning when Wes and David announce__d__ that we will be having a victory party for having won the Sectionals. We all decided that the party will be held at the Smythes' residence because Sebastians' parents are on a business trip in France. We all planed on what to bring and who will bring the booze. And alas they decided that I should bring the booze for I was the only one who hasn't sponsored an alcohol in our group, so I just nodded and told them not to worry. _

_I felt weary for I don't know where I could buy alcohol without being questioned if I'm underage. Oh why did I agree to this? I sigh__ed__, maybe I could ask Sebastian, he always knows where one could acquire such a thing. So I hurriedly went to look for Sebastian, though look is not the right word for I know that he is always at our secret place in the garden of Dalton._

_I was right, he was indeed sitting in our secret place and reading a book. I tried to walk quietly so I could surprise him but I was only half way when he suddenly called out my name._

"_Dammit man! I was supposed to surprise you__.__" I told him as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes._

"_I'm sorry killer but I heard you walking behind me__.__" he winked at me and I desperately tried not to blush. Sebastian is a well-known flirt here in Dalton. He's straight but he still tries to make everyone fall for him, be it a guy or a girl and that includes me._

"_You could at least try to pretend that you didn't notice me" I pouted as he tried to not laugh at me._

"_Well my bad killer, I'll be sure to pretend next time or do you want to do over your little surprise tactic?" he smugly smirked at me. _

"_You're a jerk__.__" I told him as I punch him gently on the side. He continued to laugh. Oh how angelic his voice is. 'I wonder if he found out that I'm gay, will he change his behavior towards me?'_

_I was stuck on thinking whether it's alright for me to tell him I'm gay or not when he suddenly called me. "Hey B are you alright? You're starting to__ look__ pale." He tried to touch my forehead but I flinch__ed__ as his hands made contact with my skin._

"_I'm alright just I bit weary. Oh that reminds me, do you know where could I obtain those booze without being questioned of my age?" I told him as I tried to divert his attention to somewhere else._

_He started to chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. I'll gladly hide my sexuality if I could hear him chuckle and smile every day._

"_So that's why you're pale. And here I thought you caught a cold or something. Don't worry about that, just give me enough dough and I'll be sure to bring lots of booze." He told me and I handed him enough money to buy a few case__s__ of beer or what else you could buy with that much money. _

"_Thanks Bass, I don't know what I'll do without you. Though I wonder where do you happen to buy those booze every time we had a party and what not." I was indeed wondering where could he acquire such a thing, considering he was still 17 and if I'm not mistaking, he was able to acquire alcohol when we were just 16._

"_Don't worry about that killer, that's for me to know and for you to find out" I just shrugged and I began to raise so that I could leave and prepare my stuff._

_I was almost far enough from Sebastian when he called out to me._

"_Hey B! Wait for me later, we'll use my car to go to my place" I just nodded at him and wave good bye. My heart started to beat faster; Bass and I are going to his house together and were going to use his car. Oh my god! _

_It was not my first time to go__ to__ his house but it's the first time that he offered me a ride. I'm getting excited but at the same time nervous. __'__Alright B you need to calm down__'__. I tried to cool down and not think of the events ahead. I don't want to get excited for nothing._

_As I arrived at my room, I started to pace back and forth. What should I do, what should I wear, that were just some of the question that kept on running on my mind. I was then able to calm down after an hour or so after __telling__ myself that Sebastian was just being nice in offering __me a__ lift and that __I__ should not get ahead of myself for Sebastian is straight and he'll never look at you that way. It hurt__s__ but at least I got myself to cool down._

_I started to prepare what clothes to bring and other personal stuff like toothbrush and shampoo. Since will be having this party tonight will end up staying at Bass house until tomorrow evening when we already need to go back to Dalton. It took me two hours to finally pack my stuff, I know it was way too long but I don't want to leave anything important._

_I just finish packing when I heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in" I yelled_

"_Oh so your already good to go killer?" I turned around and saw Sebastian standing in my door way. Oh my god, he look so handsome. Dammit B, stop imag__in__ing him kissing you!_

"_Oh hi Seb" was the only thing I was able to utter as I tried so damn hard to not blush as he approach__ed__ me._

_He sat on my bed, MY BED! "Since you're already good to go, why don't we start moving?" I just nodded and we both started to leave._

_Sebastian is not the only one with a car, almost every student in Dalton has one including me but Bass__'__ car was one of the best looking car around. His family must be the second richest here in Dalton second to Trent's family. _

"_So are you ready B?" he asked and I just nodded, afraid that my voice will show how nervous I was to be sitting in Bass__'__ car._

"_Alright then, put on your s__ea__t belt and we__'__re off__.__" __O__ur drive didn't even t__a__k__e__ two hours. The Smythes are indeed rich. The passage way from the gate to the house was way long and the house__,__ wait I mean mansion was one of the biggest and prettiest here in all of Ohio or the States even. I know that we Andersons also have the money and capacity but compared to the Smythes, we are nothing._

_It was already around nine in the evening when everyone started to dance around and drink too much. Both Wes and David are making out with their girlfriends, while the others were fighting who among Jeff and Nick will be the first some to finish a gallon of beer. In short, it was just nine in the evening when everyone was started to get drunk and wild._

_Sebastian was trying to flirt with Nicks__'__ sister, and I know I just be feeling this way but a pang of jealousy was hitting me on the chest. I thought that maybe if I drink my way to oblivion that everything will be alright but God I was so wrong!_

_I think it was around one-ish when almost everyone was passed out somewhere in the Smythes residence. I was drinking a glass of water when Sebastian entered the kitchen._

"_Hey B, did you enjoy the party__?__" he was sluttering and oh boy! He smelled like alcohol but for me it was intoxicating and I feel myself craving his attention. I know having him in such close distance while we were both drunk was not a good idea._

"_Yeah! It was the best but you know what will make it even more better?" I tried asking him_

"_Oh I'm intrigued please do tell" was his casual drunken reply to me. But instead of telling him what would make this a much better party, I pulled him by the collar and kissed him. KISSED HIM for heavens sake!_

_I could feel his eyes widened and his drunkenness flying out the window as I kiss him. I took the opportunity and kissed him harder, I kissed him like it was the end of the world. When I pulled out a string of saliva connected our lips and I saw him staring at me. Was it shock or disgust that I saw on his face? I didn't know and I didn't bother to know as I laugh and told him "Now it's the best party ever!" and the next thing I knew I passed out._

_When I woke up the following day, I was already in one of the couch with a massive hang over. "What happened last night?" I tried to asked myself and then suddenly out of nowhere I remembered being too drunk to know what I was doing. I remembered kissing Sebastian._

"_Oh my God! What did I do?" My head was hurting due to the hang over and the sudden remembrance of yesterday's event._

_Even with a bad hang over, I tried to go out of the Smythes house. I gathered my things and belongings. And before leaving I drank a couple of aspirin. I decided to go and not look back. I didn't say good bye to anyone but I was too ashamed and hang over to care. I kissed Sebastian, our friendship is now over._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know it' been awhile. I originally plan to make this story a one chapter per month but unfortunately though, my laptop fell and it broke. Alas resulting to the death of my story. And my former beta and roommate was lazy and didn't want to help me. Anyway say hi to JAM! A classmate of mine who offered to beta read this :D**

**Once again, Glee does not belong to me **

It was already dark outside when I awoken from my slumber. My face was tear strained and my head pounded heavily. I sighed, a tiny fragment of my dream is still playing in my head. I hated sleeping for I know that the past event will just haunt me and make me restless. And I also dreaded being awake for I have to hide cause I don't want him or his friends to see me. I know Wes will try to murder me because I was not able to attend any single Warbler practice for the week.

I know that I am both a fool and a coward for not facing my problem. But who can judge me? I made myself a laughing stock of the whole gang for the sin that I have committed. I just want to lock myself here in my room in Dalton, and maybe if I'm lucky enoughI'll be dead before they notice that I'm missing.

Unfortunately my wish shattered when I heard my bedroom door cracking open.

"Hello? B? You in here?" That voice, could it be? But why is he here? What does he want? And how did he manage to enter my room, I made sure to lock it. Maybe he wants to laugh at me or perhaps he is here to tell me to never come near him again. I wanted to cry again, please, I prayedto God that Helet this floor eat me alive or send me to a faraway land, away from the man that holds my heart.

"Killer?" His voice is full of concern, but I didn't buy it. How can he be concerned about me?

"Killer? I'm going to open the lights now, please tell me if you're in here." The lights have been turned on. My eyes hurt a little due to the change of my surroundings. My place looks like a pig stock. Books scattered all over the place, pizza boxes peeking out of the trash bin. Depression has really taken its toll on me.

"Hey B, are you alright?" He came near me and I tried moving away but alas! He managed to grab me by the arm.

"What happened here? It looks like a pig stock compared to your regular squeaky clean room." He traced his fingers through my study table and I can clearly see the dusk that has found its way to his fingers. My once well-organized collections of books is nowhere near the mess I created. My beddings which I normally fix perfectly became the exact definition of disaster. I can't picture myself living in this hell of a room but unfortunately I did. I created this mess and I'm not planning on cleaning it any time soon.

Anger started to run in my veins when Sebastian tried to pick up all my dirty clothes and put them on the bin, I know that I need to be grateful because he's the one doing my dirty work but I really don't want to see him right now.

"How did you manage to enter my room Seb?" I just want him gone. I want him out but at the same time, I want him. I WANT my best friend. I crave his gentle touch and pats on my back. His laugh and side remarks. The way his voice calms me down whenever he sings. And I crave his soft lips. I know it's silly to crave his everything but I can't help but be captivated by him.

I noticed he never answered my question instead he continued doinghis self-proclaimed task to tidy my room. Again_,_ anger started to creep its way into my veins. Can't anything go the way I like?

The only thing I want right now is to be swallowed alive by the floor or _to _be away from this very man who keeps on gathering my stuff. Why does all my wishes seem to be rejected by the heavens above?

Is it really that of a great sin to kiss a man? Your best friend to top it off? I want him but I can't have him. I crave this forbidden fruit named Sebastian Smythe.

"What do you want Bass?" I finally found the courage to face him and ask him. Damn! That was not a good idea, the moment I saw his eyes, I felt drawn to them.

I can look at those eyes for days without being sick of it. I feel like I'm being transported away to a magical place whenever I see them. I feel like I can be allowed to dream a life with him whenever I gaze into his loving eyes.

Lost in his gaze, I did not notice him getting near me. He reaches out to touch my forehead. "You have a fever." he simply stated. I feel dumbfounded, why does he care? Can't he just go on and tell me to get lost? Why does he have to torture me by pretending to care? I felt the need to weep and sob hard but I can't. I'm already a walking disaster, no need to make it worse.

"You need to lie down and rest, do you want anything to drink or eat?" He reached for my hand but I took it away. I simply can't accept his kindness.

I keep on telling myself that this is a trick. Once I allow myself to be wrapped in his false care, that's the time where Seb will tell me to get lost.

I can't have that. My heart _is_ already broken, I can't have him turn this broken pieces into dust.

A silent tear fell down my cheeks. No matter how much _I_ try, these damn tears won't stop falling_!_

"Come on B, I just want to help you." His voice has the hint of pleading in them. I almost agreed but I reminded myself of my mistake.

"Just tell me what's wrong Bee." He pleaded.

I didn't mean to snap but I just don't want to accept his kindness. I no longer want to fall harder than before. It will hurt more. I can't have that. I don't want that.

"WHAT'S WRONG? You're fucking asking me what's wrong? I'm going to tell you what's wrong Seb! I fucking _KISSED_ YOU!" I was no longer holding it back, my tears kept on running down my face.

I don't know if I'm crying because of anger or because of the humiliation that I am feeling. I feel so fucking stupid. He's going to want me out of his life now.

Lost in my thoughts, I was not able to notice him envelope me in a hug.

"You do realize that we're friends right? It was a drunken mistake, I've made them too once upon a time. I don't want you to think that our friendship is over because of one little mistake. We just need to learn from them." He held me tighter.

I felt dizzy. The fever has finally taken control of my body. I felt weak and not a second later did I see nothing but pitch darkness. As I fell into slumber, I could hear Sebastian murmur a quiet"I'll take of you."

**See the cute button? Why don't you guys push it and leave me a review? *puppy dog eyes* Reviews motivate me to write :D I'll try to update again maybe next Sunday? Anyways, bye for now :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry for the late update :'( I told you guys that I need reviews to keep me motivated :P But since its summer here, I might as well update a chapter or two.**

When I woke up the following day, I noticed that my room was cleaned, there was medicine and water at my table, and lastly there was a note. My head hurts. My body felt heavy, and I feel like I'm dying. I hate this feeling, I hate feeling useless and hopeless. I sigh, I reach the top of my drawer and grab some of my hidden snacks.

After I ate, I drank the medicine that Seb have left. I decided that I would sleep again before reading the note. I was not yet ready to read it. So I lay there and wait until sleep embrace me again.

The next time that I woke up, it was already dark outside. I was already feeling well. I release a happy sigh 'at least I have a good reason to tell Wes when he ask me why did not attend the glee practice. I could see I now, Wes trying to kill me by verbal abuse.'

I was feeling hungry again and I was about to reach out and grab some snacks at my drawer when I heard the door to my room, slowly opening. "Killer? Are you awake?"

I hurriedly went under my blanket and pretended to be asleep. I already told you, I'm a coward.

But even though I did not answer, Seb still proceed on coming in. I heard him close the door and my heart stated to pound harder. 'Shit! What to do?! Pretend to be asleep B! Pretend to sleep!' I tightly closed the my eyes. I even did a fake snoring sound.

"I guess you're still asleep." I felt his hand touch my forehead. "I see your fever has gone down" I heard him shuffle and grad something. I wanted to peek but I'm afraid I'll blow my cover away.

I'm seriously dying right now! I know he said that it's alright and we need to forget what happened but still! I'm seriously fucked right now.

"Hey b, I'll just leave this food and medicine here. Hope you get better soon" He ruffled my hair and then left the room.

I waited a few second before opening my eyes. When I saw that the room was cleared, I stood up and look at the food that Seb has left.

'I see he bought my favorite' A smile slowly appeared on my face as I look at the Chinese take-out and the medicine. I guess Seb was fine with me being gay. I felt a weight lift up when I thought about that. I decided to eat the food and then read the note.

The food was yummy and I felt way better after dinner.

I guess the only thing left to do is read the letter. I exhaled and prepared my mind. After the count of three, I'll open it.1

1

2

3

…..

_Dear Killer,_

_First thing first, I hope that you're feeling better already. I left water and medicine for you to drink when you wake up. You freak me out killer when you pass out. I mean you pass out! I've never seen you this unorganized. It was so unlike you. I know it was about what happened at the party. I want to talk about it. So I hope you will grant me my request. I want to talk about what happened, I told you, I don't want to end our friendship. Meet me after class at our secret place. Oh and by the way, I told Wes and the others that you are not feeling well that is why you did not attend any Warbler practice. Wes said be prepared for some verbal abuse and an hour of lecture on how important glee is to us. And he said regional's next month so be prepared. _

_Your Friend,_

_Sebastian Smythe_

I felt my chest tighten again and I felt dizzy. I knew he wanted to talk about it. What would he say? He did say that he still wanted to be friends, maybe just maybe he really did accept me being gay. I felt happy with that thought but my happiness was short lived when I remembered that part about Wes. It sent shivers when I imagine what I'll be facing tomorrow. I was tempted to fake my illness some more but I know that would only fuel the anger that Wes have towards me.

I decided that I need more sleep to fully recover and ready myself for tomorrow's events. I hurriedly drink my medicine and waited for the sand man to arrive.

The following day, I was fully recovered and I felt way better! I decided to start my day right by exercising and praying that everything will be ok. I then proceed to my daily routine.

As I arrive at the class, almost all Warbler classmate of mine was already there except for Nick. Not that it was strange, it was actually the norm, Nick would arrive late and will be put to detention thus resulting to him being late for glee practice and then have a punishment of over an hour lecture on why should you not be late and what not by Wes. And to top it off, Wes would always use his gavel. I mean really, what was Wes thinking holding that gavel 24/7? I mean who those that?

I was taken back to reality when I heard someone shouting my name.

It was Jeff who was calling me.

"Hey man heard you were sick?" He inquired.

"Yeah" was my only reply. I mean, how could I tell him 'No, I was not sick, I was only running away from Bass.'

"But you look okay every time I saw you" this time it was Trent who voiced out his thoughts.

"You know, we actors take pride in our acting skills! But seriously, I can't afford to not take part in class. Its just that I always feel dizzy, that's why I don't proceed to glee practice." I explained myself. Not that it was a lie or anything. I was indeed dizzy not because of the fever but because of the anxiety of the kiss.

"But anyway we're glad you're okay but beware of Wes! You are the lead of the Warblers and you did not attend a single practice last week!" Shouted Thad.

I only gave them a nervous chuckle and nod. A few minutes later Seb arrived carrying the teacher's equipment. He looked at me and I just nodded in acknowledgement.

We then began our day. The day was a drag, I was nervous for our talk and the incoming lecture of Wes. They ended with a blur, I wasn't able to concentrate on any lesson. I sigh, the class has ended and we have an hour break before the glee practice. I guess it's time to face the music.

I saw Seb walk out of the room but before he did, he look at me with a face that clearly says _"Be there or else."_

I let him walk ahead and waited a few minutes before heading my way to our secret place.

My hands were sweating and I feel like I'm going to vomit as I near the place. I release a huge breath before calling him.

"Seb?" I gently called out to him. I saw him look at my direction and gently tap the space besides him. I nodded and proceed on siting down.

"Look Seb-"

"You know killer-" We both laughed as we realize what just happened.

"Look killer, let me go ahead ok?" Again, I only nodded.

"To tell you honestly killer, I was shock when you kissed me. I mean were both guys!" You're not the only one shock here Seb, I wanted to tell him that but I just kept silent and allowed him to proceed.

"I was drunk that night you know? And I know you too. My hang over was completely blown way b. I seriously wanted to throw up, no offense there." Oh shit, did I really gross him that much? It hurts knowing he wanted to vomit be I still remained as I listen to him.

"I wanted to punch you but you pass out suddenly. I was to shock to do anything else. I left you there. I wanted to confront you the next day but I guess you already went home" I nodded. He look at me and then proceed once again.

"But I noticed you were avoiding me. I allowed it because I wanted to clear my mind and think why you did that. After a few days a realized my friend might be gay." He look at me seriously and I felt like I could die there. I don't know what his thinking and I'm already panicking on what will say.

All of a sudden he laughed. He was still laughing when he continued.

"Oh my God! I told myself I was insane when I thought about that. I mean my best friend a FAGGOT?! No way!" He continued to laugh and I just gave him a nervous laugh.

"I mean, I must be crazy for thinking that! I realize maybe you were hiding from me because I might say you're a FAGGOT right? But I know that you're not gay right B? You're not a freak right?" I nodded

"Of course I'm not gay Seb! How could you think that?! I was drunk for goodness sake" I told him. I felt like I tasted poison when I told him I was not gay.

I'm lying to him. It hurts, I thought that maybe he would accept me as a gay man but I guess I was wrong. It fucking hurts.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry man!" he continued laughing and I laugh along with him.

"But it still doesn't answer why you avoided me?" He suddenly stop laughing and he stared at me. I don't know how to answer that knowing he doesn't accept me. So I lied again. So many lies just to keep him to myself.

"Come on Seb! I knew you would see me as gay man after that drunken mistake! I couldn't have that! I'd rather kill myself than be a gay man!" I quickly told him. It was like a win of death was forced into my mouth after that.

"I know, I'm sorry killer. Now that everything is cleared, I hope we could still remain friends?" I nodded and extend my hand for a handshake. He shook hands and fix our friendship. Our friendship of lies.

"But I'm just glad you're okay." he hugged me and I hesitated to hug him too but it was so tempting.

"Now that everything is good between us, let's go to practice" I nodded and followed him. My heart felt heavy.

'He doesn't accept me. I lied to him. I'm a faggot.' was the only thing running through my mind for the whole day. It hurts.

**Hope you like it, review please? **


End file.
